


Piggyback Rides

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [6]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Companions, Contracts, Cute, Demons, Emotions, Empathy, Fluff, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Aron enjoys a sweet ride.





	Piggyback Rides

Aron reached out and grasped Minhyun’s wrist, causing the human to pause in his steps and turn slightly to glance curiously at the demon. The incubus just flashed a cheeky smirk and grabbed both of Minhyun’s shoulders, using a fraction of his strength to force the human to his knees.

“I want a piggyback ride,” the demon demanded, immediately hopping onto Minhyun’s back before he could refuse.

Minhyun grunted under the added weight but relented regardless; wrapping his hands around Aron’s thighs to keep his legs above his hips and standing up, leaning forward a little to keep the demon balanced. They moved across the asphalt at a steady pace, the streetlights overhead illuminating their path.

Aron grinned in victory, looping his arms loosely around Minhyun’s neck and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You’re heavy,” Minhyun complained, hopping a little to hike Aron further up his back and into a more comfortable position.

For once the incubus wasn’t focused on sexual things like the feeling of his jean covered cock rubbing against the small of Minhyun’s back with every step. Instead, the demon was listening intently to the sound of Minhyun’s breath brushing past his lips with every exhale and the feeling of his heartbeat against his chest, quickening with the exertion or perhaps the proximity of the incubus – Aron liked to believe it was because of the latter.

“You’re just weak,” Aron chimed back, pressing his nose against Minhyun’s warm neck and feeling the tips of Minhyun’s hair tickle his cheek.

The human scoffed and his hands momentarily slipped from Aron’s thighs, dragging a small shriek of surprise from the incubus before his hands returned, fingers digging into denim encased flesh twice as hard. Minhyun almost dropped him.

Aron pouted as Minhyun snickered at him in amusement. It wasn’t everyday that the human could pull a fast one on the demon. The chuckles slipping past Minhyun’s lips sent a pleasant vibration through his body and thus Aron’s, making the demon’s pout turn into a smile.

“Maybe we should switch,” Minhyun suggested, laughter in his voice.

The incubus wrinkled his nose, tightening his hold around his contractor. “You’d squish me, you giant.”

Minhyun laughed and Aron was jostled from the sudden shaking of the human’s shoulders. “Hey, you said you like my height. You said that I’m perfect for cuddling and a few other choice things that I won’t repeat in case you get any ideas.”

Aron let out his own laugh, burying his nose into the dip between Minhyun’s throat and shoulder. “You’re right. I do quite like your height.”

The incubus could tell that Minhyun was smiling just through the sudden intense sweetness touching his tongue. The human’s heartbeat had quickened along with his rising mood, pulling a smile to Aron’s face.

“ _Good_ ,” Minhyun mumbled, fingers tightening just a little bit more around the demon’s thighs.

Aron just snuggled closer to his human’s back, a content smile hidden against the folds of Minhyun’s jacket collar. 


End file.
